


Home

by Smolest_bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Logan Needs A Hug, Remus Sanders Needs a Hug, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil and Patton stop being overbearing and manipulative challenge, i wasn’t sure what to title this so if anyone has any ideas please let me know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolest_bean/pseuds/Smolest_bean
Summary: Logan gets kicked out and stuck living with the dark sides.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Logan’s birthday so have some angst™️

Deceit had woken up about an hour ago, and despite how long he laid in bed he couldn’t fall back asleep. It was an ungodly hour in the morning and Deceit’s sleeping schedule had been fucked up so bad that he was wide awake. Living with Remus was a blessing and a curse.

He eventually gave up on sleeping, so he decided to just get up and make himself some coffee, if he was going to be awake this early he may as well lean into it.

On his way down the stairs to the Dark Side’s common area, however, he noticed a figure on the couch. They were curled in a tight ball, seemingly trying to be as small as possible.

He hated the tiny spark of hope that lit in his chest as soon as he saw the figure, because even if it _ was _ who he <strike>hoped</strike> thought it was, Deceit knew he shouldn’t just let him come back after everything they he’d done, he hurt Deceit and Remus because it was convenient for him and for that he could never return. <strike>But did any of that matter? If he just came home they could forget any of it had ever happened and things could _ finally _get back to normal. Their family would be whole again.</strike>

As he got closer, though, Deceit noticed that where he was expecting to be a baggy hoodie and leggings there was a polo and sensible jeans. This wasn’t Virgil. It was still one of the light sides in their home, though, and Deceit needed to figure out why Logan was there before anything escalated.

“Why are you here?” Deceit was too tired to twist his words or anything like that, so he got straight (ha!) to the point.

Logan carefully peaked up at Deceit from where his head was positioned behind his arms, then, realizing there was another person seeing him like this, tried to regain his composure as he sat up and straightened (ha! part two electric boogaloo) out his outfit as best as he could.

Deceit could clearly see that Logan was a mess. His eyes were red and puffy with tear tracks down his face and his attempt to gather himself just managed to make him look more pathetic.

Logan cleared his throat, “I bel-believe I live here now.”

That, admittedly, caught Deceit off guard. How does one respond to that? Oh wait, Deceit’s already had this same conversation two other times, at this point he was a pro at handling this particular terrible situation.

“Did they explicitly tell you you could not return?”

“They-” As he started to speak Logan’s voice cracked, so he resolved to just avoid speaking until he had it under control, so he simply nodded. At least his voice was one thing he could control.

“Alright, do you want to talk about it?”

He shook his head.

“Can you try to follow my breathing?”

Logan found the request confusing, but agreed to do so, and soon he could think clearer and the lump in his throat was almost gone. He hadn’t realized he was having a panic attack. It made sense though, considering...

“Alright, now can you tell me how you feel?” Deceit paused, and when he didn’t get a response he continued, “You do not need to be specific, just one word will do just fine.”

He waited for Logan to respond, and just when he was about to try again, a small, broken voice spoke beside him. 

“Cold.”

Ah. The Dark Side was considerably colder than the Light, and Logan _ was _ wearing a short sleeved shirt.

“Alright, do you think you can stand?.”

The way Logan sent a tired glare at him suggested that he was offended Deceit had even considered that Logan wouldn’t be able to stand. Well, he was just ensuring he wouldn’t have to carry the nerd around, how inconsiderate.

Soon enough, Logan was being led to the kitchen by Deceit, who started up a pot of tee, and as Logan took a shaky seat on the counter Deceit made a large pot of chamomile tea.

For a brief moment, the Dark Side of the mind was peacefully quiet.


End file.
